Una Ayuda para Tootie
by Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik
Summary: Como seria la vida de Tootie si contara con la ayuda de una "ayuda mágica"?
1. Chapter 1

Siempre me he preguntado por que Tooty, teniendo el doble de desgracias ke Timmy, no tiene padrinos mágicos.

Yo creo ke se los merece. ¿Y ustedes?

Y por supuesto ke Los Padrinos Mágicos pertenecen a su genio creador Butch Hartman.

Una ayuda para Tooty.

Tooty regresaba a su casa, luego de otro desplante por parte de Timmy Turner.

Realmente estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero igual no se daría por vencida.

Mientras en Mundo Mágico, un hada llegaba a la oficina de Jurgen Von Strangle, con una cara de satisfacción mientras dejaba caer un folder azul en su escritorio.

- Bien Jurgen, otro niño feliz a mi historial – dijo el hada.

Jurgen recibió el expediente del último niño asignado a está hada, era tan prepotente en veces, pero hacia su trabajo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

- Muy bien Yvaine – dijo Jurgen el nombre del hada en su clásico tono estricto - ¡Ya hiciste tu trabajo y ahorra sal de mi oficina! Es horra de mis ejerrcicios. – termino en una típica orden, a la vez que hacia aparecer un par de enormes pesas.

El hada azul se quedo pasmada y no espero para reclamarle a Jurgen su olvido.

- ¡Espera! ¡Tú debes asignarme a otro niño! ¡Ahora! – reclamo en tono molesto.

Jurgen con una expresión cansada detuvo sus ejercicios para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

- ¡Ya no hay nadie! – Grito mientras continuaba levantando pesas – en este momento no hay un solo niño infeliz que no tenga su padrino mágico.

La hada se quedo anonadada ante lo que escucho.

- ¡¿Como que no hay nadie! ¡Debe haber algún niño o niña que necesite madrina mágica! – le reprocho a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Jurgen contemplo pensativo sus palabras mientras analizaba lo que había dicho.

- Bueno, puede que haya una, pero está en los archivos de niños imposibles – le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

Yvaine no podía creer lo que había dicho ese grandulón imbécil.

- No puedo creer lo que has dicho, cualquier niño o niña que necesite padrinos DEBE tenerlos, muéstrame el caso – exigió mientras extendía su mano.

Jurgen una vez mas detuvo su ejercicio para hacer aparecer su vara magina e invocar el expediente imposible de esa niña; a la vez que comenzaba a explicárselo.

- Su nombre es Tooty, tiene 11 años, una malvada hermana mayor, padres totalmente desatentos, un amor imposible y es fea. Es toda tuya – finalizo, a la vez que hablaba el hada leía atentamente su expediente.

- ¿Como una niña tan necesitada ha estado tanto tiempo sin padrinos? – pregunto consternada.

Jurgen simplemente levanto sus hombros desinteresado y agito su enorme vara.

- Eso averígualo por ti misma – y con un gran "boom" el hada desapareció de su oficina.

- Al fin – suspiro el – necesitare ejercitarme mas.

Mientras tanto en Dimsdale…

Yvaine había aparecido en el sitio donde vivía su próxima ahijada, y seguía examinando su caso.

- Oh vaya – exclamo – está niña en serio que es infeliz. Pero eso se acaba ahora –

Asomo su cabeza por la ventana de Tooty para revisar lo que estaba haciendo y ver cuál sería la mejor forma de aparecer ante ella.

Tooty se encontraba organizando un montón de fotos de Timmy desde ángulos que solo un acosador podría tomar.

Entonces saco otra caja de debajo de su cama, Yvaine supo que ese era su pie para entrar.

En cuanto Tooty abrió la caja de dentro una bola mágica con el número ocho salió junto con resplandor y muchos brillos salió sorprendiéndola, entonces una personita de blanco y cabello azul se materializo frente a ella.

- ¡Hola Tooty, Soy Yvaine y soy tu madrina mágica! – grito ella haciendo aparecer el gran letrero que leía solo "madrina magina"

Tooty quedo pasmada un momento, pero luego su cara se ilumino y grito mientras corría.

- Tengo una madrina mágica, ¡debo decírselo a todos! – exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Yvaine estaba pasmada ante lo que escucho, pero por suerte reacciono rápido.

- ¡Espera Tooty! – y con un rayo de su varita la hizo volver a sentarse en su cama.

- Wow, empiezo a entender por que no tiene padrinos – dijo la hada para sí misma.

Tooty solo la miraba con confusión. Yvaine al notar eso la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

- Serás todo un reto Tooty – le dijo – pero descuida, estas en manos de una madrina profesional.

Se acerco más a ella para proceder a explicarle como funcionaba la relación hada-ahijada.

- Tooty – comenzó – nosotros los padrinos y madrinas mágicos tenemos un gran libro llamado Las Reglas.

Y procedió a hacerlo aparecer ante ambas, Tooty escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía.

- En este libro está escrito todo lo que podemos y no podemos hacer, así como las cosas que tú, como mi ahijada, no debes hacer o pedir.

Entre esto se encuentra la regla, la más importante de todas, que dice así:

_El ahijado no puede revelar la existencia o la tenencia de padrinos mágicos, de lo contrario, los perderá para siempre, olvidando todo lo vivido con ellos._

Tooty abrió sus ojos ante tal revelación, no lo sabía.

Yvaine volteo a ver con simpatía a Tooty, y continúo con su explicación.

- ¿Entiendes ahora Tooty? Yo fui enviada aquí para hacerte feliz, en tanto me necesites. Si tú le revelas a alguien mi existencia tendré que irme para siempre, y yo se que tú me necesitas.

La niña de lentes pensó lo dicho por ella, a la vez que veía por la ventana a su horrible hermana mayor dándole a su igualmente horrible perro unos de sus muñecos de Timmy favoritos.

- Quiero ser feliz – le dijo sin mirarla.

Yvaine sonrió ante eso y no espero más.

- ¡Pues andando! ¿Cómo podemos empezar? – La miro pensativa - ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas?

Tooty no lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡El amor de Timmy Turner!

La sonrisa en el hada se borro inmediatamente.

- Tooty, la magia de las hadas respeta el amor, no puedo hacer que un niño te ame. – le dijo con sutileza.

Tooty agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

- ¡Pero puedo ayudarte a enamorarlo! – dijo en cuanto noto el cambio en la niña.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Em, pues, ¿Por qué no me muestras al niño que te gusta?

Tooty corrió rápidamente a la ventana para señalarlo.

- ¡Ahí está! Es Timmy Turner. – señalo con mucha devoción.

Yvaine miro al niño que señalaba, era bajito, dentón y vestía una camiseta y gorra rosada.

- Esto será fácil, ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a ese niño? – Pregunto a Tooty – con más información será más fácil que llegues a él.

- Em, le gusta los comics de un grandulón rojo con una barbilla enorme, el beisbol y una niña de la escuela llamada Trixie Tang. – lo ultimo lo dijo con disgusto.

- Ah, ya le gusta una niña.

- ¡Sí! La señorita perfecta, todos en mi escuela están tras ella. ¿Cómo puedo competir cuando ella es tan bonita?

Yvaine al notar la tristeza de la niña, supo exactamente lo que había que hacerse.

- Oye – le hablo mientras levantaba su barbilla con su varita - ¿olvidas que tú tienes una madrina mágica ahora? Fácilmente podrás superar a esa tal Trixie.

Los ojos de Tooty brillaron por la emoción.

- ¡Sí! – exclamo feliz.

- Muy bien – Yvaine comenzó a rodearla pensando en lo que podría cambiar. – ya lo tengo, Tooty, comienza deseando un cambio de estilo.

Tooty no espero nada e inmediatamente como todas sus fuerzas lo dijo – ¡Deseo un cambio de estilo! –

Con un "poof" Yvaine comenzó a hacer a la nueva Tooty.

Comenzó con su cabello, des hiso sus coletas, lo enrulo un poco, dejando un lindo peinado.

Sus lentes eran algo vistosos, así que compuso su vista y los elimino. Ahora se apreciaban un bellos ojos azules.

Continuando, su ropa era muy nerd, lo cambio por una blusa azul marino sin mangas, una falda corta color rojo y botas cortas del mismo color.

Cuando termino admiro complacida su trabajo.

Tooty se veía muy linda.

- Tooty – le llamo con calma – admírate.

E hizo aparecer un enorme espejo. Tooty abrió sus ojos y contemplo lo que le había hecho.

No se reconoció. Y sintió aguarse sus ojos que ya no necesitaban de ayuda óptica.

Con esa mirada volteo a ver a Yvaine.

- ¡Gracias! – y luego la abrazo.

Yvaine correspondió su abrazo e hizo un gesto con la mano, - ni lo menciones, para esto estoy aquí, ahora, ¿Quieres mostrarle a ese Timmy Turner lo que se pierde? –

Tooty puso una mirada de decisión en sus ojos y asintió.

- ¡Andando! – dijo para luego convertirse en un gato azul. - ¿te gustan los gatos?-

Tooty no respondió, solo la tomo en sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

- Ok, entiendo, vámonos.- y con ella aun en sus brazos salió de su habitación para dirigirse a algún lado.

Por el camino se cruzaron con el perro de Vicky, pero Tooty deseo de lo encerrara en una jaula muy pequeña (x3) y continuaron su camino.

_Continuara…?_

**Eso depende de ustedes. ^/^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Como todos bien saben Los Padrinos Mágicos así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a su genio creador el señor Butch Hartman. Excepto Yvaine que es producto de MI imaginación retorcida._

_Aclarado eso, continuemos. ^.^_

Una ayuda para Tootie.

Cap. 2.- Impresiones:

Tootie salió de su casa y desde su patio delantero pudo ver a Timmy practicando bateo con una de esas maquinas automáticas. De color rosa.

Estaba punto de dirigirse a él, con Yvaine aun en sus brazos, cuando repentinamente solo se detuvo.

Yvaine alzo su mirada en confusión - ¿Qué sucede Tootie?- pregunto.

- No sé que podría decirle – Tootie parecía haber dejado atrás esa decisión que le mostro antes en su habitación.

Yvaine la miro con simpatía, bajo de sus brazos y se puso frente a ella mirándola pensativamente.

- ¡Ya se! – Exclamo repentinamente – camina frente a él y solo salúdalo, después sigue de largo, veras que él será ahora el que te perseguirá. –

Termino satisfecha.

Tootie lo pensó un momento, la verdad la idea de que Timmy Turner la persiguiera ¡le fascinaba!

- Muy bien – y con mucha tranquilidad cruzo la calle que los separaba y casual y suavemente paso frente a Timmy para solo decir…

- Hola Timmy – y seguir derecho sin algún rumbo especifico.

Timmy al principio no reacciono pues se había hecho experto en ignorar la voz de Tootie, pero algo en el ambiente lo hizo levantar la vista y observarla.

En su vida creyó ver algo más sorprendente. ¿Esa era Tootie?

- ¡Wow! ¿Quién es esa muñequita? – exclamo Cosmo convertido en bate de beisbol, verde por supuesto.

Timmy le hizo una cara de molestia a Cosmo y lanzándolo decidió seguir a… ¿Tootie?

- Viene tras nosotras – dijo Yvaine a Tootie – recuerda, actúa tranquila, que él te persiga.

- Si –

- ¡Tootie! – grito Timmy a su espalda.

Ella sonrío para sí misma, muy feliz, y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- Hola Timmy – saludo otra vez calmadamente.

- Tootie – Timmy respiraba agitado por la pequeña carrera, a su lado dos mariposas verde y rosa observaban atentamente. – Tootie, que- bueno, em ¿Eres tú? – aunque al principio se le fueron las palabras, pudo mas el deseo que saber quién era esa chica tan bonita con la voz de Tootie.

- Mmm – Tootie miro disimuladamente a la gata azul junto a ella, está hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y Tootie respondió algo seria – Si soy yo.

- Wow – Timmy puso una cara de bobo por unos segundo pero entonces la agito y volvió al asunto – pero entonces ¿que te paso? ¿Cómo es que lograste verte tan- tan-?

- ¿Bonita? – termino Tootie por él.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso! –

Tootie abrió los ojos ante la realización de que no tenía una respuesta que no delatara a su nueva amiga. Yvaine se mordía las uñas nerviosa y se rogaba mentalmente,

- Yo, pues, ¡Internet! – grito sin mas.

- ¿Internet? – pregunto Timmy confuso, el usaba esa respuesta para-

- ¡Sí! Internet, un curso por internet – enfatizo – acerca de maquillaje, corte y confección. – termino muy satisfecha por su respuesta. Mientras que la gatita azul a su lado solo un suspiro de alivio.

- oh – Fue todo lo que Timmy pronuncio, tenía sentido.

- Bueno, - dijo Tootie sin mas – yo me tengo que ir, debo – miro a Yvaine – conseguir comida para mi nueva amiguita –

Ante eso Yvaine levanto graciosamente el pulgar.

- Nos vemos Timmy – se dio la vuelta, sin voltear.

Timmy no hizo más que quedarse en ese mismo lugar, totalmente impresionado.

En el parque de Dimsdale…

- Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Turner ante tu nueva yo? – pregunto Yvaine una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas en un banco.

- Se sintió… - empezó Tootie - ¡Genial! Nunca antes imagine que YO podría tener semejante impresión en Timmy Turner. –

- Pues, si quieres puedes Tootie – dijo el hada dulcemente – y con mi ayuda lo lograras mas rápidamente.

Tootie sonrío muy feliz ante lo que dijo su madrina mágica.

- Ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer? -

- Pues, - pensó en eso un momento la niña – me encantaría vengarme un poco de mi hermana mayor-

Yvaine la miro impresionada por unos segundos, pero…

-Si eso deseas –

5 minutos después

Una Vicky convertida en gato, un gato muy feo, era perseguida por su propio perro, mientras Tootie y su madrina observaban desde un palco. Con palomitas y soda en mano. (X3)

- Ahora que Ocioso sea el gato y Vicky el perro – pidió Tootie y con un poof, su deseo se vio cumplido. – Me encanta esto – dijo Tootie mientras tomaba un trajo de su soda.

Continuara…

_¡Si! Es un hecho ke continuara. Si se ke es un capi algo corto, creo ke así serán todos. ñ.ñ_

_Dedicatorias-_

_DIL NEVILLE: Gracias x tu comentario, pronto Timmy descubrirá la verdad, no pretendo hacer está historia muy larga. Y gracias x tu apoyo. ^.^_

_frida Suarez: No te detengas solo por ke tuvimos la misma idea, te aseguro ke puedes hacer algo muy bueno. Gracias x tu apoyo, sigue escribiendo. ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir bien y me inspiran a continuar, recibí una sugerencia para esta historia muy interesante y la escuche._

_Veamos como keda esto…_

_Con todo el respeto utilizo los personajes del señor Butch Hartman para esta locura. ^^_

_(p.d- En serio espero me disculpen por la inmensa tardanza en actualizar u/u)_

Una ayuda para Tootie

Cap.3 – Luchare por Tootie

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Tootie caminaba hacia sus clases como lo hacia todos los días, solo que ahora atraía las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es nueva? ¿Tendrá novio?

Tootie en un principio se sintió nerviosa, pero una mirada a la libreta con cara en sus manos le dio la confianza para seguir andando.

Entre todos los chicos asombrados y embobados se encontraba Timmy, que no salía de su asombro. Pensó cual sería la mejor forma de acercarse a una chica que siempre había rechazado.

El primer paso sería hacer lo que siempre evito, ser cercano a ella; decidido empezó a caminar en su dirección, pero, no contaba con que dos de los chicos que más detestaba se interpusieran en su camino, justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la belleza en que Tootie se había convertido.

- Hola chica linda – dijo Chad.

- ¿Necesitas escolta para tu próxima clase? – pregunto Tad ofreciéndole su mano.

- Pues… - Tootie estaba realmente sorprendida, esos chicos eran los más populares de su escuela, y jamás le habían dirigido la palabra. No sabía que hacer.

Esos chicos realmente nunca fueron de su interés, por muy populares que fueran, no eran para ella.

No quería ser eso, esa chica bonita y presumida que se cree mejor que todos.

Ella odiaba a Trixie por eso mismo.

Sin embargo…

Al bajar su mirada, la cara de Yvaine en su libreta le dio un guiño y asintió con la mirada, como su madrina mágica confió en ella, si le daba el sí, debía confiar en lo que hacía.

- Me encantaría. – dijo finalmente tomando la mano de Tad, mientras Chad se ubico del otro lado.

El trió pasó frente a un Timmy que tenía la cara roja de ira.

Timmy estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la ira, esos dos siempre le quitaban lo que quería, primero Trixie y ahora… ¿Tootie?

Pero eso NO se iba a quedar así ahora, tenía un raro sentimiento en el pecho, algo que ni la mismísima Trixie Tang fue capaz de hacerle sentir, si tendría que pelear por una oportunidad con Tootie, por toda la magia del mundo que así seria.

Además…

El no estaba solo en esa cruzada que se presentaba ante él, pensó observando el lápiz verde y la pluma rosa que tenía en su mano.

Lucharía por Tootie.

_Continuara…_

_Bien si, lo sé, este fue mas corto ke los anteriores, tenía ke serlo la verdad._

_Ya he concretado ke Tad y Chad serán un obstáculo para Timmy, en especial Tad, esa fue la idea ke me dio un lector anónimo (Gracias por eso!)_

_Y bueno, disculpen mi ausencia tan prolongada, me ausente de la ciudad tamb. Publicaría esto antes de irme pero… no lo hice._

_U.U_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno finalmente volvió mi musa y pude escribir esto, se ke es corto, pero lo ke sigue lo compensara, lo prometo._

_Espero ke al señor Butch Hartman no le moleste ke use sus personajes para está cosilla loca ke hago._

Una ayuda para Tootie Cap. 4

Por eso lo amo (parte 1):

En fin, el día de Tootie transcurrió de una manera inesperadamente incomoda, a duras penas se logro despegar de Tad y Chad desairándolos tímidamente, y la hora del almuerzo paso de una manera tan presionan té, solo con entrar recibió cientos de invitaciones para sentarse, de chicos ante los cuales, sabía, siempre había sido totalmente invisible.

Eso la molestaba muchísimo, así que a escondidas pidió a Yvaine una mesa privada, decía el dicho "mas vale 'sola' que mal acompañada" y con la compañía de su amiga mágica tenía más que suficiente.

Ya estando solas, pudieron charlar sin interrupciones e ignorando las miradas que le llegaban de todos lados.

- Entonces… - Comenzó Yvaine convertida en cajita de leche – ¿Tienes algo en mente ahora mismo?

Tootie la miro atentamente sin saber que responderle, la verdad no había pensado en nada en especial que quisiera hacer, fuera de seguir tras Timmy por supuesto.

- Quisiera seguir intentando enamorar a Timmy – respondió ella en voz baja.

Yvaine la miro atentamente tan solo un segundo y luego sonrió, esa chica en serio tenía una cosa fuerte por el niñito dentón.

Pero ella estaba ahí para cumplir sus deseos, no cuestionar sus gustos. Aunque le encantaría saber que tenia de especial ese chico que causo tal admiración en su tierna ahijada.

Sería algo que tendría que averiguar mas tarde.

- Como desees, tengo un par de ideas en mente, -

Estaba a punto de responder cuando un alboroto se formo en la entrada de la cafetería…

- ¿Quién es esa? – pregunto el hada mirando hacia la chica que causo tanto alboroto con su sola presencia.

- Esa es Trixie Tang, la "chica mas linda y popular de la escuela" – respondió Tootie con un ligero seño fruncido.

En verdad no soportaba a esa chica, tan prepotente y elitista. Y creyendo que el mundo está a sus órdenes.

- No la soporto, a veces quisiera, -

- Oh, aguanta tu lengua querida, viene hacia acá – Le susurro Yvaine a su ahijadita al observar a la antes mencionada Trixie dirigirse directamente a ellas.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su mesa, tenía las manos en su cintura y una mirada escrutadora. Como si estuviera analizando a la pobre Tootie que simplemente la miraba esperando lo que quisiera decirle.

Trixie le dio una última mirada a su aspecto para entonces comenzar a hablar, absolutamente todos en la cafetería habían detenido lo que hacían para prestarles total atención a ambas chicas…

- Así que, - comenzó Trixie – quieres ser mi nueva mejor amiga. -

Lo que dijo causo una gran exclamación conjunta en todos los ahí presentes, Veronica, la "mejor amiga" de Trixie, sintió un retortijón en sus entrañas y Tootie simplemente puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Yo no, - Comenzó la pobre chica para inmediatamente ser interrumpida por la mano alzada de Trixie.

- Escucha, si, tienes algo de estilo – Continúo Trixie mirando fijamente sus ropas e interiormente estando totalmente celosa – Pero, no solo necesitas eso para estar siquiera cerca de mis y mis amigos, has una gran fiesta y te aceptare en el Club de Los Chicos Populares.

Finalizo Trixie con una mirada excesivamente arrogante y muy orgullosa de sus palabras; esperando lo que diría la "chica nueva" ante su generosa oferta.

Tootie la miro fijamente unos segundos, después bajo la vista y al levantarla nuevamente en su semblante se apreciaba una mirada de lo más seria, que logro intimidar a la misma Trixie Tang.

- ¿Cuál es mi nombre? – pregunto simplemente Tootie.

_Continuara…_

_Un millón de disculpas, tuve un problemita y no pude subirlo._

_Pero bueno como dice el titulo se dividirá en 2 partes._

_Ahora respondiendo:_

_KarynaD: Por supuesto ke Timmy tendrá obstáculos, Tootie sufrió por el ahora ke el sufra pokito x3_

_DIL NEVILLE: A mí también me choca la "nueva" Tootie, y en este fic intento mostrar a una Tootie algo mas madura, como se apreciara en capis siguientes._

_Para aclarar Timmy al igual ke Tootie tiene 11 años._

_Reviews?_


End file.
